It started with a snowball
by Kay the Freak
Summary: With a mischievous grin, Maliina inspects every inch of the carefully crafted snowball in her hands. It had taken quite a long time to make waiting for the person to come out of the house, though, was taking longer. Snow fell in flurries, that, to her, looked a lot like little bits of cotton. ((Oc x Oc: lemon in later chapters; fluff in most chapters))


Hey the is Kaylee so this is my first oc x oc story... in later chapters will include a Lemon. -

With a mischievous grin, Maliina inspects every inch of the carefully crafted snowball in her hands. It had taken quite a long time to make; waiting for the person to come out of the house, though, was taking longer. Snow fell in flurries, that, to her, looked a lot like little bits of cotton. Not only that, but the cold, wet powder reached to her knees, as Maliina was a very short woman. Ivik, her huge dog, bent down and sniffed the dripping ball of ice, then barked loudly.

"Un, shut up, idiot!" She taps the dog's nose, immediately muffling all grunts and barks. Sometimes, it was just nice to take a break from her paperwork...

and attack people coming out of their houses with frozen balls of water.

Chuckling to herself, she stands and wipes the snow off of her long burgundy coat. These people were taking forever... it was time for her to intervene.

"Un, stay here, Ivik," Maliina whispered, then crept to the front door.

After ringing the doorbell, she half-slipped, half dashed off of the porch and dove into the snow, readying her snowball. Her plan was fool-proof!

"Ahh don't kill me Maliina" Kyle smiled. His cheeks were tinted red from the cold.

Then a white snow ball. Hit his face and knocked him down.

"Hey!" He shouted.

And with that, Maliina began to laugh, snorting and bending over to clutch her stomach. "Un, you are such an idiot!" She breathed, cheeks red with joy and happy tears dribbling from her eyes. "How could you not have seen me, un?!"

"Hey! It's not funny Maliina!" Kyle pouted.

"Ja, it is!" She exclaimed, laughing even harder. It was hilarious, how he got so mad! "Un, you are just angry because I got you, and there's nothing you can do about it~"

"Besides throw a snow ball at you!" Kyle exclaimed laughing. He gathered the pure white substance threw it at her. It hit Maliina square in the face.

She stumbled backwards, eyes widening, then fell butt-first into the snow. Maliina shook her head to clear it of any snow, beyond angry. "Un, 'vhat the hell 'vas that for?!"

"Pay back" He snickered.

Running to his house leaving Maliina out in the snow.

"Un, that is not fair!" She shouted, brushing herself off as she stood up. "You cannot do that to a lady, you damn idiot!"

"Oh vell. Im not exactly a gentleman either." He shouted on door step and with that he turned and walked into his white home and slammed the blue door, and a sighed. 'Vhy can't she see I like her?'

Pouting a little bit, she took a hold of Ivik's collar and stomped off. "Fuck off!" She called, not daring to keep her voice quiet. Maliina had no interest in the male, sadly, at least not yet. Especially not since he threw the snowball...

"I suppose I should say sorry." Kyle sighed to himself. Grabbing two travel mugs pouring hot chocolate in.

He walked out the door with the mugs and over to Maliina's house and knocked. As soon as he knocked on the door, her many dogs began to bark. Maliina hissed a command in Greenlandic and slammed the door open, looking far from happy.

" 'Vhat do you 'vant now, un?" She demanded, scowling up at him.

"I just wanted to say sorry." Kyle looked away with a blush handing her hot chocolate. "Here I figured you might like some"

She looked at the hot chocolate, then up at him, then back down to the steaming beverage.

"You may come inside, un." And with that, Maliina turned and disappeared back inside of her house.

"Danke" Kyle thanked Maliina. And followed her usual inside. "I never meant to hit your face." There was an awkward silence. "Do you like ze hot chocolate?"

For a moment, Maliina was silent, glancing over at him and raising a dark eyebrow that contracted her light hair. "Un... ja, it is fine. Thank you." It was completely silent once again

"Sooooo." Kyle sighed.

She placed the mug on the counter for a moment, out of the reach of sniffing noses, and began to unbutton her long coat. Ja, it was much warmer inside of her house; despite being a freezing area, Maliina simply loved the warmth. Which was why almost every room of her house had a fire going in the fireplace. She hung her coat up on a hook, pants still wet from the snow.

"Un, look at 'vhat you did...!" The girl groaned, hating the fact that she'd have to do laundry sooner or later.

"Vell I better get going or Ludvig and Gil vill kill me again" Kyle exclaimed nervously standing up and leaving.

"V-Vait!" Maliina hollered, poking her head out the door after him. "Come back! You forgot to take your mug 'vith you, un."

"Keep it I have plenty." Kyle sighed and walked away.

A bit disappointed, she watched after him... And her eyes were directed to a certain back part of him. His butt was kind of cute... Maliina quickly turned and closed the door, rubbing her eyes. "Un, shut up, shut up!"

"Im so bored!"Kyle called out to his house.

Then a certain Prussian slid down the banister. " Hey little bruder." Prussia exclaimed.

"I'm taller than you!" The platinum blonde yelled.

"Kyle be quiet you're inside" He heard Germany from the kitchen.

Kyle stormed up to his room. 'I think I'll watch Maliina through the window.' He daid peeking out.

Maliina was outside, making a snowman with her dogs barking and yapping all around her in the yard. Mr. Cat, the gargantuan cat, eventually leaped onto the snowman's head, crushing all of Maliina's hard work.

The short woman groaned outwardly, falling to her knees dramatically. "Vhat is she doing?"Kyle thought to aloud to himself.

"Hey bruder having frau problems?" Gilbert walked in.

"Ja, I am now leave me to think." Kyle whisper yelled not to blow his cover.

"But im gre-" Gilbert started before being interrupted by his younger brother.

"Nein I don't need your help! You keep fraus around like toys" Kyle yelled frowning.

She despaired for a moment, before gathering her dogs and herding them inside, opening the door and slamming it behind herself. Maliina's clothes were soaked from the snow, so she made her way up to her bedroom and changed.

Still watching her, he saw she was going to get change. He looked away and blushed. "Bruder vurst is ready!" Kyle heard Ludwig yell from down stairs. Quickly Kyle ran down stairs.

She glanced out of the window for a moment. Maliina could have sworn someone was in the neighbor's house... but she shrugged it off, seeing nobody, and changed into more comfortable attire.

* * *

"Vest, Lux here likes a little miss. Keskeskeskeskeskes." Prussia exclaimed snickering.

"Vunderbar, bruder. Now who is it?" The serious german asked.

"Vill you drop it!"Kyle lost his patience.

"Nein~" the Prussian taunted.

"Halte din münd!" Kyle yelled getting more aggravated.

She clunked down the stairs, stomach grumbling. Once on the first floor of her human-less house (besides her of course), Maliina padded to the kitchen. "Food..." She grumbled, eyes narrowing as she opened the refrigerator. Old fish... old cheese... old, moldy bread... Dear god, it smelled awful in there!

After a few minutes, she grumbled, giving up her scavengers' hunt for now. Maliina flopped onto the couch, feeling a bit miserable.

* * *

On the other hand Kyle was being taunted. "Im taking food and going to Maliina's house" Kyle stood up putting his food in a travel container then making another one for her. He left and walked over to Maliina's.

The dogs smelled him before he even got there. They began to bark, jumping on the many pieces of furniture and nosing through the curtains to catch a glimpse of the man. Maliina lifted her head, nose twitching. It was probably only a squirrel. "Un, get off of the furniture!" She shouted, and her dogs reluctantly obeyed.

*knock knock*  
"Maliina it's me"He yelled through the door. "I alzo got food"

She slipped off of the couch, a tiny bit irritated, then padded to the door.

"Un, who is it?" Maliina demanded, hands on her hips.

To be honest, she didn't recognize the voice, at least not yet. And she wouldn't open the door... Wait, food? She opened the door quickly.

"H-hallo it's me!" Kyle said shivering outside.

She stepped back, rolling her eyes. "Ja, ja, come inside. You look freezing, un," Maliina commented.

"Danke. I brought food." He said handing over the plastic container of hot wurst and rice.  
"My bruders vere being... yeah annoying"

"Un, it is for me, ja?" She asked, feeling flattered that someone would do such a kind thing for her. How did he know?!

"Ja it is. I thought it vould be rude if I didn't bring anything over."

Maliina hurried off into the kitchen to collect a fork, practically downing the entire container full of food within a minute. The poor woman wasn't the best cook... "Oh, un, 'vill you please close the door behind you?" She murmured, mouth full. The food was delicious!

"Ja I vill" Kyle closed the door, following Maliina like a lost puppy.

Speaking of puppies, her dogs seemed to swarm around them, barking and whimpering a few times. They thrust their noses upwards, trying to snatch Maliina's scrumptious food.

"Un, stop it!" She laughed, mouth full. So she covered her mouth

"Here puppies" Kyle held a piece of his wurst out for the dogs. "It 's vurst, Ludvig feeds it to our dogs."

She stopped chewing for a moment. "Un, so you are saying... That I am eating dog food?" Maliina's eyes widened a bit at the thought.

"No our dogs like meat so ve feed zhem left overs" Kyle exclaimed.

Our dogs like meat.  
The words echo in her head for a moment.  
Then, she snickered, "Un, your dogs are not the only things that like m eat in that house!"

Hopefully, he'd get her joke. Right? Right?!

"I don't fully understand..." Kyle replied pokerfaced.

Irritated, she sat down on the couch and finished up the container of food. "So, un, 'vhy else did you come here? Is it very important, un?"

"Nein, mein bruder vere bothering me zhats about it." Kyle sighed popping a piece of wurst in his mouth.

"'Vell, it is very good that you came. Un, I do not have any food around the house yet." She sighed and laid her head against the back of the couch.

"Ja, I guess so." Kyle continued eating.

"Ja, it is." Maliina grumbled, rubbing at her face a little bit. She yawned, exhausted from her long day.

"Vell I guess I'll be going." Kyle said getting up.

"Un, 'vhat?" She sat up a little bit, blinking in surprise. "But you have only just came, un!" That wasn't fair! Nobody had visited her in so long...!

"Yeah but my bruders said I had to be back before 6 und it almost is" Kyle explained then left.

With a sigh, she laid back down on the couch, disappointed. That wasn't fair. Maliina turned onto her side, pressing her cheek against

* * *

((Warning pov will be viewing 3rd person from Kyle and Maliina switching off to one another with out saying Kyle pov or Maliina pov))

So here's the beautiful first chapter. Hope you liked it.

Favorite,

Follow

Comment?

I really don't care...

Constructive criticism appreciated...

Flames are welcome.

Signing out

~Kaylee (Kay the freak)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my Oc' s

Also don't steal my story... because it's mine!


End file.
